elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fahlbtharz
Help im stuck in the giant room with moving gears. i found 1 switch and 1 vavle early on but i cant find anything else. PLEASE HELP Walk across the bridge that is made after pulling on the lever. After fighting a Dwarven Ballista Master you will come to a dead end platform turn to your right and jump down onto the gears below and walk to the other side you will find the body of Eydis after reading go through the door and keep on going Help. I am stuck at the point with the 10 buttons which control the doors and spinning blades etc. I have opened the first gate, gone through the first door but cant work out the combination to open the second gate. help please! 13:49, January 13, 2013 (UTC) If I recall correctly, it should be the last button, on the bottom right. There doesn't seem to be any 'combinations'. I just had my follower stand out of the way while I experimented. Two of the buttons will turn on Dwarven Spinning blades which will very quickly slice and dice even a Battle Troll obtainable at Dawnguard Castle (after The New Order is completed, I think). Two other buttons will release one or more Dwarven Worker Spiders and one releases jets of fire from the ports in the wall to the left and right of the button panel, so stand immediately in front of the buttons, not off to one side, whilst you experiment, unless you like that charred flesh smell. When you first encounter the room full of water & gears at the lower level, move off to the right to a point where you can drop down on to the nearest of a set of gears. Prepare for dwarven spiders to pop up from the center of some of the cogs. Keep your eyes fixed upon the center of each cog (helps to not get dizzy or get disoriented) and move to the last cog. You'll have to time your movement onto the threashold of the doorway. Next hurdle, as mentioned above is pulling the lever. After you clear any hostiles, move out to the last walkway but only just on to the beginning of it, turn right and look down. You will see a spinning cog. Jump to it and keep moving forward. At some point, you will be navigating the upper level of the cogs over water massive room. You will appear to come to an impasse as you will be facing one of those 'resonators'. Hitting it on the left, you will discover that the walkway you just took to get there is not elsewhere and the other ramp, 90 degrees off the just mentioned ramp, will not be pointing towards the door you need to get to. The trick is to stand on the very end of the former ramp so that you can just see the left side of the resonator. Hit it and the ramp upon which you are standing will move again. Go back to the cylider core and out the other ramp and you'll find your door. Be prepared for a number of albino spiders, dwarven balistas and two guardians. Crowell001 (talk) 13:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC)